Duty Calls
by NoWhere ManX
Summary: It seems Naruto again is summoned to the Hokage's home for a late night rendezvous.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You know what goes here. Let's begin!

Naruto takes a deep breath as he stands outside of the Hokage's home. He gently knocks on the door and waits. For a moment he tries to delude himself. That maybe the Hokage had a very urgent reason for sending for him in the middle of the night, that there was some sort of super secret ninja mission that only his expertise could resolve. But since this is the third time this week that he'd received a summons in this fashion he was losing his optimism.

And when the older woman appears at the front door in a flimsy silk robe that does nothing to contain her ample breasts, all of Naruto's hopes are dashed. He knows why he's here and he knows what is expected of him.

Neither a word is said between the two of them as he enters her home. "You can pour yourself a drink," she calls after him. "I'll be in my bedroom." Naruto doesn't reply as the Hokage closes the door and makes her way to the bedroom. For a moment he catches himself watching the statuesque beauty. His eyes falls up her curved developed calves to her very full thighs, the sashaying swish of her shapely hips and the nice jiggle of her broad round bottom as she moves, especially since he knows she's not wearing panties. She seldom did these days. He sighs…

How did he end up in such a predicament?

Oh course now he remembers, because he was the one that started it, because it was he that found her one night alone in her office crying. He could have left it at that or got someone else that was probably better equipped to handle the situation, especially from all of his rocky interactions with females in the past. But he wasn't thinking about that. All he knew was his Baa-chan was upset and it was his new mission to correct it.

So he interceded into her episode and for a time they talked, just talked. And surprisingly he was able to give her the comfort she sorely needed. He held her and she allowed him to hold her, closely. They both knew this was outside the perimeters of their normal relationship but for the moment they dismissed all differences. Age, rank, it didn't matter. He was just a man, trying to give a wounded woman some well needed comfort.

And it would have remained that way too, innocent, pure, if she didn't suddenly kiss him. It also began that way again. A small peck on the side of the check, like the dozens of ones she gave him when he was a little boy. But when her lip's attention drew to his, it was then did he realize he was in new territory here, very dangerous territory.

The kissing, because there was more then just one, turned into holding and caressing. The caressing turned into heated, _very_ heated exploration and the discarding of clothes. And before the young man knew it, she was riding him on the Hokage's hard wood (that's a pun) floor.

Naruto knew he could have stopped it at any moment, lord knowing he had more then enough power to stop her. Hokage or not, his skill and chakra reserves far superceded hers years ago, but for the life of him, he couldn't pull away. Not after he knew how much she was hurting and needed someone for her.

So he simple let go. And the two of them made love in the Hokage's office. She knew she was his first, so she showed him how. And he knew he was the first man to touch her in over twenty years, so he made sure to make her feel like a woman.

They departed the next morning each going their separate ways neither saying a word and Naruto assumed that would be the end of everything. But a week later she appeared at his doorstep, the same wounded expression of loneliness in her eyes. He couldn't turn her away and didn't. He welcomed her into his arms and into his bed.

The following day, he just received a note asking for his company later that night at her home and again the day after and another the day after that as well. It wasn't till after two weeks of continued visits did he realized she was addicted to him and he realized that he couldn't refuse her. It's been continuing ever since.

Naruto stops at entrance to the Hokage's bedroom and just watches her. He long left his glass of sake in the other room. It didn't matter much anyway he never takes any more then a few sips anyway. Despite what he was feeling, he didn't want to sully what was about to happen for either of them.

He watches his Hokage as she works. A small light on her bedside table bathing her in a gentle glow, as she casually goes over a few documents. Her white silk robe carelessly opened, exposing the soft smooth creamy skin down to her navel to be in view, but yet not parted enough to permit a view of anything more daring to be revealed. Her legs, one curled underneath her while the other one was stretched out more relaxed, exposing plenty of leg and thigh to him which his eyes couldn't help to continued to peruse over. She so much she more resembled a lounging cat then a resting kunoichi.

He couldn't prove it or anything, but he knew she practiced things like this. Or maybe it was a gift all women had to know how to lay the right way, or sit a particular way, that although seemed harmless could still drive men crazy.

She let her platinum blonde hair down from it's usually style. He never once told her before, but he liked her hair this way, it made her appear so wild and free. Its golden ends curving around till they fell into the valley between her large breasts. That and the white silk robe she was wearing made her seem like a Queen of kingdom, not the head ninja of a Hidden Village.

Looking up she quickly puts away her document as she notices his presence, her thick red lips pressing together into a smile. She then slips to the edge of the bed, chocolate colored eyes watching him. She shows him an ample amount of thigh again as she slowly crosses her long legs drawing his attention. He curses himself, because again he knows she does things like that on purpose. She knows that the curves of her body entice him and she enjoys that fact.

She glances, not at him but at his body. He blushes slightly because he knows she's mentally stripping away all that he has on. Even though they have been intimate with each other more times then either of them can recall; it still doesn't discourage her from watching him. The years had been extremely kind to the demon vessel youth; he no longer wore any of the baby fat of his younger days. Many years of missions and training sculpted the boy's body into a tall, lean, athletic frame. He was now the source of adoration from all over, although currently he was only occupied with one.

The Hokage continues her gaze with him a little bit longer; then slowly parts her long milky white thighs wide, exposing herself to him. Exposing the hot, dripping moistness of her lips and even though he hated his weakness, Naruto found himself licking his lips. He wanted to taste her just as much as she wanted to give him a taste.

Despite the fact she appeared to be going over some documents when he first entered her room, from the wetness between her legs he could tell she was more than likely playing with herself before his arrival, her mind on the approaching encounter.

"Come here…" she commands with a beckoning finger. And slowly he obeys.

For a moment he goes to kiss her but she playfully moves nearly avoiding his lips, instead offering another venue to please her. The Hokage guides him down to the warmth between her legs. She inserts one finger inside herself and draws it out, placing gooey digit up to his lips. "Taste me…" she asks, and he does. His lip closes around her finger, devouring the semi-sour syrup of her pussy.

He attempted to kiss her again, but she moved again, opting to guide his head again to another area where his lip's work would be appreciated. He finally complied, his face coming in between her legs, each of his hands cupping a soft vanilla thigh, spreading her full legs even further open. The Hokage reclined back against her mattress, allowing her young lover to do his work. Her body felt an instant chill, the first moment his lips touched her.

"MMmmmmm…MMmm…Good," she purred, her eyes closed, her breathing deep, her body rocking slowly against his face. "Now use your tongue." Which he did immediately, his tongue slithered out from his lips passed the inner folds of her hot moist pussy. She was already so wet! His fervent tongue working deep inside her, she gasped. "Hmmgh! Good, so good…You're so good at this." And he should be; she'd been summoning him for this for a while now, in between his actual missions.

For a second he stopped to simply mutter, "Thank you, Hokage-sama…" but her hands found the back of his head gripping his tangled blonde hair, forcibly driving him deeper inside her. "No, don't stop!" she cried almost desperately, "I'm so close…So close…" she whimpered, her hips rising off the mattress, her mount now grinding against his face, until… "AAAAhhh…NARU…!" her climax.

Her hot pink flower spills her nectar all over his face and Naruto just endures the slightly gummy discharge. He was pleased he could give such pleasure to his Hokage.

"Naruto…" He looked up. He was almost startled seeing the slightly adoring face his Hokage was giving her. Her face flushed from his passion, a gentle smile eased onto her beautiful face. Her vision was absolutely only on him. She reached, guiding her hands around his face. His lips are wet, drenched with her climax. She wants to kiss his lips and she does. Joy flows through her as she tastes herself in his mouth.

Naruto rises; joining her on the mattress and for a time they simple kiss like two lovers. If it was ever possible, he wished they could be locked together like this for all eternity. He didn't fool himself to believe he truly hated the direction his relationship with her has taken. The part of him that was a man, screamed that although she was several years his senior, she still was a highly attractive beautiful woman. And another part of him, a more baser part, desperately needed and wanted someone in his life, even if it was only to be used in this manner. Not to mention the fact, he was truly falling for her too.

The innocence of simple kisses was soon broken. Naruto could feel his Hokage's new attention, her feathery-light fingers traveling down his chest, to undo his trousers. Her thick full lips nibbled on the edge of his neck, while her expertly trained fingers wrapped around his manhood, with a delicate touch.

"Now that I came for you, I want you to come for me," she purred into his ear, her fingers traveling up the length of his shaft. He hardens instantly. "Oh? You like this Naruto…" she asks while stroking him, not caring if he replies or not. Her hot tongue flicks along the side of his neck, chills race down the boy's spine, as he can feel his Hokage's ministrations to his cock increasing.

He could feel her hands warming slightly, making the feeling in his cock increase tenfold. It was a med-nin trick she developed a few years ago, that was supposed to help with muscle rehabilitation massages. Now she carelessly used it whenever she jacked him off. Naruto really wondered sometimes who really was the bigger pervert, Jiraiya or his Hokage-sama.

"Are you close to coming, Naruto?" He didn't comment, too lost in the sensation, he merely grunted in approval. "That's good, then I want to do something extra special for you tonight…"

Naruto nearly panicked when he felt the attention to his rod receding, but it was only for a moment, when next he looked his hard cock was pillowed in between her massive tits. "Now, I'll show you my extra special technique…" the older woman grinned while pressing her breast together and stroking them up and down his pulsating member. Every so often her tongue would flicker out, getting a delectable taste of the precum that was leaking from his head.

Needless to say, Naruto was ill-prepared for such a barrage and soon unleashed his load all over his Hokage, his seed coating her breasts and a few drops hitting her cheek. She couldn't have been more delighted. "My, my, my, what a mess you've made Naruto. You're such a naughty boy…" she chastised, while scooping the strands that hit her face with a single finger into her mouth. She loved the taste of his cum.

"Gomen, Hokage-sama…" he breathlessly responded.

Her silk robe felt to the floor, while he answered her, leaving her tall curvy body bare to him. "Well you know what you have to do, don't you," she asked, while motioning to her breast that was still caked with his semen.

"Hai," he answered, while climbing towards her, this tongue snaking out again; roaming over her pink large areoles, over her very stiff nipples, all over her breasts, cleaning all of his cum off of her. In minutes her chest was clean again, slick only from his saliva. But he wasn't finished, he took her nipple into his mouth and started to lick and suck them hard, his other hand working her other breast. "Oh god, yes!...Yes!" she shouted. "...Pitch my nipple…Ah! Ah!...Oh, god, I'm gonna cum again," she cried, pressing him to her bosom. He then moved, giving her other teat his attention. And that simple motion delivered his Hokage, her second orgasm of the night.

She noticed; that is after she was again able to attain conscious thought, that after just coming not too long ago Naruto was still very ready and hard, then again the boy was always hard. It was a fact she learned amount a month ago when Shizune was out on a med-nin mission and Tsunade summoned Naruto to be her substitute. She fucked him a total of eight times in her office that day, in between all of her meetings. Right before her last appointment he unloaded so much into her, she could feel its sticky hotness running down her thighs while she was meeting the Wind Country's representatives. She felt so hot then and there, as soon as the door closed behind them, she snatched the boy up so he could properly eat her dripping pussy out. Then she ultimately ended up straddling him on top of her desk for another hourly bout.

It was a good thing she was passed her birthing years, or Tsunade was sure Konoha would have had a battalion of Uzumaki children by now.

"Naruto…" her voice coming out brisk and panting as she was coming down from her orgasmic high, "You have to fuck me now…" And for a moment he hates this.

He hates the fact he's less to her. He hates the fact that she calls him here only for this. For a moment he doesn't even know why he subjugates himself to her every time she summons him. There are so many other, _younger_, women that would be willing to accept his charms.

He knew that Sakura always looked his way, now and then, especially _now_. It was a widespread rumor that the last surviving member of the Uchiha, might end up being the last of the dying clan after all. With all the Cursed-seal, different drugs and experiments he participated in while in Orochimaru's company, it seemed Sasuke was now pronounced impotent, much to the disdain of many females all over, especially Sakura-chan. And Naruto knew his sources were good, he was getting ready to fuck the person that did the Uchiha's medical examination. Oh well, I guess there is justice in the world after all.

It's been the case for a while now that Naruto drew a good number of the women of Konoha's attention. But he would never admit it. Because…Because…He only has eyes for one woman now.

That was why…

And then he remembers. It's because he's in love with her. He knows he can never be anything more to her then this, because of the difference in age and rank. So, if this is the only way he can have her, then so be it.

His thoughts drift back to the present, it seems the rest of his clothes were discarded to the floor and his Hokage was lying before him, her legs open, waiting for him to take her. She waits for him only a second longer, and then changes her mind, deciding to instead to drag him down to the bed with her standing above him ready to mount his rod. Which wasn't too surprising, she always liked to be on top anyway.

It was for a second, and only a second when their two eyes met, his piercing electric blue ones to her irises of deep rich brown. And Naruto, he had to be mistaken, but did he see a lingering trace of something in her eyes? Sadness or maybe regret… He wasn't given a chance to reach a conclusion though; the moment was broken when she turned away, sinking onto him, enveloping him in her warm tunnel.

She pauses in her actions; it always takes her awhile to get adjusted to his length because Naruto was not meager in his endowment. And even after over six months of their relationship, the size of his girth still sometimes overwhelmed her. She could feel his hot thick cock riving inside of her, filling deep inside her. Then she starts to move her body. Her ass rising and falling onto him, he takes her bouncing tits into his hands increasing her pleasure.

It had only been a few minutes and she was already saying, "Ah fuck! You're so fuckin' good! Shit, I'm gonna cum again!" she screamed, while bucking hard up and down on him as if he were a stead.

And then something weird happens. Something somehow snaps. And things that should be routine take a far different turn. It's because at this moment, marks the birth of the Hokage's mask crumpling. Because Naruto isn't supposed to stop her, he's not supposed to show any defiance at all, he's never had in the past. But tonight he does. Because over the course of the last few minutes, Naruto has come to a decision, things between him and his Hokage will never again continue as they were before. Because tonight Naruto finally, going to defend his heart.

The young boy first breaks their rhythm by rising from the bed meeting his hovering Hokage, to say she's shocked is an understatement, she's literally speechless. A fact Naruto uses to his advantage because his lips crush onto hers, placing a very heated deep kiss on her. Adjusting to the change in tactics Tsunade tries, as in the past, to dominate his efforts, their wet tongues duel feverishly in their mouths. Both emitting soft moans as they continued.

Naruto caresses her face, his fingers run through her hair as he starts to nibble on her lips. They seek further down, and all of his Hokage's actions are halted as he captures her exposed neck with his kisses, she releases a silent scream of pleasure.

His fingers travel down the curves of her body. Down her smooth stomach. Down her seductive hips. He mischievously gives her soft butt a nice squeeze, before he lays her down onto the mattress. She tries to give protest, but is silenced when he plunges into her.

Instinctively her legs wrap around his body, as she blissfully endures his thrusting. His name echoes throughout the room with each stroke. And yet he's never emitting pain to her, his actions are strong and determined, but there's something behind his caresses, the soft kisses, the tenderness of his eyes. Whatever the source, all Tsunade knows is it makes her feel so good. God, it's making her lose her control.

Tsunade has always battling her emotions from the start. Not, to allow her feelings to ruin and run things. Just to take the relationship for what it was sex, and leave it at that. It would do no one any good if emotions came into place. That was the rational argument her mind presented, when any conflicting issues came up inside of her.

But Tsunade, though might be one of the more intelligent women in the world, isn't ruled by reason. So she finally does what she's been dreading, what she's been wanting, abandoning herself to her feelings.

Her kisses to him are passionate now and needy, not dripping with wanton lust like before, like a part of her would die, if she doesn't claim his lips at this very moment. Because she honestly wants him and isn't afraid anymore to show it.

"Tell me I'm beautiful…" And he does. "Tell me you want me…" he tells her that and more. She then takes a breath and looks to him. "Tell me you love me…" What he tells her is not poetry, it's merely the truth. The truth he'd been hiding from him self and her for so many months now and she couldn't help but to find her self in tears. Then everything is enveloped in white.

I started this because I found there weren't too many good Tsu/Naru fics out there and even fewer good lemons. So as always I sought to remedy with taking a shot at it. Those of you who are wondering, no I haven't abandoned "The One I Love…" I franking have been in a pit of writers block. I tend to put it out work on it a bit and get stuck some where along the lines. But I've have been battling with it, so it will be finished one of these days.

But anyway this story, I probably have an idea for another part to it. But I don't' know. Have to see how my muses are feeling. Later everyone.


	2. Heaven & Hell

A/N: It's rather amusing how this part came about. From all the fan responses, I decided to make another part, but I honestly had no real basis for one. So basically, I started with several ideas, probably about 5 different ones that could continue from where the first part left off, but all of them didn't seem to totally work for me, and then I came up finally with this one. I hope you enjoy it.

"Heaven & Hell"

Tsunade is in heaven and she doesn't want to live.

Heaven consists of piercing electric blue eyes. A chiseled whisker marked face and strong lightly tanned arms that embrace her. And lips, one cannot forget the soft lips that offer only acceptance when she continually apologizes for her treatment to him; lips that tell her they love her. This is heaven for Tsunade; so much she doesn't want to return to the world of the living.

Because back there, there are laws that say this is wrong. That she shouldn't have any type of relationship with a seventeen-year-old boy. That if found out she possibly could lose everything even her title as Hokage. She knows all of this but doesn't care, because after so many years, so many decades of searching, she's found heaven again and this time she's not letting go.

Although she knows sooner or later that world will return and her time here must pass, but for a little longer she wants to deceive her self, because this is heaven and Tsunade doesn't want to leave.

There is nothing but darkness in the Hokage's bedroom when she awakens a few hours later, her young lover resting peacefully right beside her. For a moment Tsunade considers getting up. Maybe a quick shower despite that there was still several hours before the light of the new day would shine. She considers this yet again, but the warmth of being in the embrace of Uzumaki is too inviting and she remains, lying still allowing her thoughts to wonder. Allowing her self to remember…

Her thoughts drift over the dramatic change that occurred a few hours before, when she willing recognized and accepted him to be one with her. Her thoughts then drift to the past. She remembers the times when she'd tell him, "shut up and fuck me…" back when she didn't give a damn for his feelings. When her only concern was for what he could give her, his ability to make her forget, even just for a few hours, the loneliness, her loneliness. But sometimes, just sometimes those bright blue eyes could pierce right through her; disarming her with their intensity. And his lips could make her melt from the inside and out.

It was then when she realized he was her sin, her last carnal pleasure in this world, the only thing that could ignite the fires of life within her. He, this boy was the only thing that made her feel alive again. So much that he's been starting to consume her thoughts during the waking day, the memory of his fingers and touch distracting her while at work.

The pleasure of his lips, the feel of him inside her, all these images continued to dance in her thoughts, breaking her will. It was almost to the point that sometimes she'd had to go seek him out during the day. On her lunch break if needed, regardless if he was dealing with Konoha 'business' or not. She had to have him, find him; she had to have to him to quiet the desiring blaze in her body. He was her sin, her joy, her love…

And she this all was making her feel guilty.

Guilty, because she's starting to forgot 'him,' Dan, her first love. Not the idea of 'him,' but just the small things, the important things, the things that would have no worth to other people, but were oh so invaluable to her. The scent of him, his smile, the shiver that echoed through her body when he called her name, touched her, made love to her.

You would have thought for over twenty years of his absence would explain such a phenomenon, but its terrifying her. She's scared, she doesn't want to forget 'him,' but she's having such a hard time. This boy, this Naruto, his scent, his taste, his feel ravishes her body, consumes her flesh, lights her soul on fire in ways she's never imagine. In ways 'he' never did, or did he? She just can't remember…

Oh, god she can't breathe…

'Help me…' she silently pleas.

She's scared because to forget would mean that what she felt for him was meaningless, that it was just a game to her, and his heart his love held no substance. And it wasn't meaningless. It wasn't a game. She loved him so hard and so much that it consumed her, flooding to every region of her body. His name was on her lips every waking moment. The one person that finally saw her for what she was, and made her feels that way also.

This is hell for Tsunade, caught between two loves, one she can't live without and one who she can't forget. And she doesn't know what to do. She drifts off again to an unsettled sleep, consumed by her own nagging guilt of betrayal. This is truly is hell.

Naruto continues to watch his goddess as she sleeps. The rise and fall of her soft lean stomach, the valley of her immaculate breasts erupting with each breath, her thick full red lips that part ever so slightly as she inhales. To him she is without words, beautiful.

He's seen her face before, her _real_ face, the one that's not the deception. She doesn't know this but on a few occasions of their more _energetic_ nights, after they're spent and they both lie still and there is nothing more than steady breathing. When her own exhaustion claims her and she falls away from the world for a few hours. There are a few times when her mask crumbles and her true self is revealed.

The first time it occurred he was frantic. He didn't know what was happened, if she was all right or not. But after ten or so minutes the mask returns and her play resumes. When he realized what had happened, there was only one course left for him for when it next occurred. He kissed her. He did it because he had to know. He needed to know if his feelings were for her or for the person she's trying to show the whole world. He needed to never doubt, because her lips tasted just as sweet as ever. That was when he knew.

Now his mind isn't on the years that separate them. That she's experienced so much more in life then him. All of those differences don't matter when they lie together beneath the sheets or when she's calling his name for some extravagant feats he performed on her. His thoughts aren't on ranks or proper etiquette. The one question that dwelled in his hearts, which scares him and excites him all at once, was finally unveiled and she accepted him!

Now bliss was his reward to his mistress, _his_ Hokage-sama.

There are probably a thousand and one different ways to pleasantly awaken someone in the morning. I'm pretty sure going down on your lover while they slept, was one that was close to the top.

The familiar musk of her scent enters his nose as he approaches her. He kisses her, he kisses her again to make sure, and then he tastes her.

Tsunade is jolted back to the world the moment her young lover's tongue touches her clitoris. She wants to drift and fall. She so wants to drown in the pool of his ecstasy for her. She considers it for a long time, but she can't or rather she won't, because she can't forget, or rather she refuses to forget 'him.'

So she begs; pleads for his, Naruto's, pleasing lips against her wanting pussy to stop. And since he's learned from over time to react to all of her wants and needs, he does automatically. His bright blue eyes looking at her questionably, "Was this some new sort of game…" he seemed to be asking.

"Last night, I…" she starts to say, her breath barely above a whisper. She was desperately trying to avoid his eyes. "Last night, shouldn't have happen. I mean, not that way. Not any more."

He looks at her wounded, realizing that no game is being played her. In fact it's something far worst. "What?"

"We shouldn't…" she pauses; she can barely look into those large blue eyes, who's hope was falling. "I shouldn't have let this go on for so long…"

"Tell me you don't love me…" he cuts her off, because he knows where this episode is going. But still a fighter at heart he refuses defeat. He refuses to let her go.

She doesn't answer him, because she knows anything she'd say would be a lie. And he could tell. So the question remains unanswered. "Tell me!" he pleads. Everything that was solid and justified in his world was now falling.

"I…I…I want you to go," is all that she says, her back turned to him.

He wants to scream! Yell! Cry out from the injustice of it all. To ask what possible crime he could have committed to receive such a verdict. But instead with no further complaints, Naruto gathers his things. He couldn't help the faint visage of hurt across his face. But she paid him no mind, or tried her very best to act if she didn't.

In a matter of moments all of his items are gathered and he makes his exit like some cheap evening's entertainment. His eyes roamed to the form of his Hokage who was still lying on her bed, her back still towards him, _his_ Hokage no longer now.

And then he is gone. Leaving Tsunade wondering how it's possible for a slamming door to sound so closely to a heart breaking.

That was two months ago. Two months where they both endured agony and loneliness. And as always time passes and the days float by…

There is a little room in the Hokage's house, Tsunade's current home. Right above her bedroom, right above the room where she's had a countless number of carnal encounters with Naruto. It was the Hokage's attic.

And in this tiny little room, houses many objects, some from the Hokage's adventures and past deeds and some from the previous Hokages before her. But there is one book, one single book that doesn't belong to the Hokage, Tsunade. It belongs to Tsunade, the woman. This book, she retreats to when times of the present are bad and she merely wants to return to an era when things were so much simpler.

Photos hold an immaculate power. They have the ability to freeze a single moment in time, capturing it forever for all to see. They can capture that moment of happiness. They can capture that moment of joy. It's for this reason why Tsunade returns here.

A curse of nostalgia has hit. She wants to see 'his' face again, because she was so close to the verge of forgetting. She was so happy then, so young. And he was so very handsome. It fills her heart with joy to see his face again so much that she can almost forget a certain peculiar whiskered faced youth.

Seeing 'his' face reinforces her belief that, maybe she did the right thing in breaking off her estranged relationship two months ago. That maybe she was better off without Naruto, after all. And she can believe that for a time because, as it was mentioned before, Tsunade is a woman that is ruled by her emotions not by reason. She already plays a masquerade with her body and appearance, why shouldn't the deception carry on to include her heart as well.

She decided that moment she could very well live the rest of her life as she has before, a roaming entity of the past. Her duties will keep her busy and her little book will keep her sane.

But even as she considers closing the walls down on that idea, she notices the tears falling from her eyes when she continues to look at his picture. Fore a simple truth rings out in her mind. And that truth is a photo how ever magical, how ever poignant to a single point in a person's life. A photo still can't embrace you. It cannot tell you, "You're beautiful." It cannot hold you, kiss you, or caress you when you need it most. And more importantly although you can love it, a photo cannot love you.

It is this reason Tsunade weeps. Not for whom she lost, but her own bleak existence. She has nothing to look forward to. She has nothing. This was hell, for Tsunade. A personalize hell she somehow decided she deserved. And she would have accepted the sentence if not for the events of the following day.

His eyes are watching her. She doesn't have to look up to know his fierce blue eyes are only on her. Even as the team leader of his ANBU group rattles on about the details of their latest assignment in her office, Naruto simply stands at attention in the back watching. Watching her...

The pages of the report are her only solace. She hides, daring not to look up for fear of being held hostage by his stare. They are in a room full of five people, yet it feels like there is only the two of them.

Silence…

The room soaked is in its soundless echo and she panics. What's wrong? What's supposed to happen? Then the leader clears his throat again. It seems he's finished, probably has been for several minutes now she was so distracted, she didn't notice. She can't think straight now, not with him in the same room as her, not with him merely five feet away from her.

"Great, Tetsuo, you bored her to sleep…" A familiar voice called out, each syllable dripping with the right amount of practiced sarcasm. The voice's quip was soon rewarded with a round of laughter from the group.

"Shut up brat, I wasn't asleep," she found herself saying, while recovering from her momentary shock. She then continued in her normal Hokage 'auto-pilot' mode. They were all congratulated on a job well done, they then continued on, going over a few minor details of the mission and finally all were promptly dismissed for the rest of the day. Within seconds there are no traces of their ever being there, all except one.

She doesn't notice him at all, his eyes watching her from the shadows of the room. Whether it was a credit to his improved skill or maybe her mind was so chaotic that she simply wasn't paying attention, it wasn't known. Regardless she didn't know he was still with her just hidden, till his arms encircled her from behind.

Her breathing steadies. She doesn't panic because she knows it's him. His touch is so familiar to her. But this was dangerous, he shouldn't be this close, she shouldn't allow him to be this close. His touch torments her and yet fills her with so much joy. His lips tear a river of red flame down her neck, while his hands encompass her immaculate breasts. He can feel her stiffen nipples, yet she wants him to taste them to. She wants him to taste all of her, because she misses his lips, she misses him. She really misses him.

One of his hands that were groping her breasts slides further down her lean stomach, which was soon aided with her guided touch. She delights in showing him that even in their time apart she still hadn't learned the lesson of wearing panties. Pleasure quakes through her body, when he first touches her soft moist flower and even more when she feels his finger enter her. His hands were on her only for a few moments and she was already dripping wet.

Her full weight falls against him and her head rolls back resting against his body as she abandons herself to his exploration, to his touch. His finger plunges deep inside her again and again, drawing out more of her sweet nectar. For a moment she stops him, she wants to taste herself from his fingers. Her pink tongue slinks out lapping up her own semi-sour fluids. She abandons him to go back to his work, she was so close now.

This was the first time in two months someone besides her own fingers, had touched her, this was the first time in two months, that something beside her own fingers would make her cum. Her hips continued to rock in sync with his ministrations. Her soft clothed bottom rubs up against his crotch, grinding against him, instantly making him hard.

God, she's got to touch him now. Her hands then race up his leg, finding their way into his pants, seeking him. _God, had he always been so big?_ She'd forgotten how large he was and how good and hot it felt in her hand. She wants to jack him off… She wants to suck him… She wants to do a million and one forbidden things to him, anything to get him off.

…That was until another wave of euphoria hits and she finds herself in the throes of an orgasm by his hands. Her legs nearly give out from under her, but his strong body holds her tight. He wasn't finished with her yet.

He almost roughly presses her up against her desk. She is face down on the plane while her perfectly round board ass is raised up presented to him. There is a glint of steel as a Kunai is drawn for a second. It makes a quick incision from the top of the hem of her pants all the way down the side, never even close to marring her silky white skin. The rest of her garb's bottoms are then torn away with ease and her naked heart shaped rear is exposed to him.

For a just a moment he has to admire her form. His electric blue eyes travel up the black high-heel pumps that showcased her curvy scalped calves, which were mounted on a pair of long, shapely, statuesque legs that curved into her ever so soft, round bottom.

A part of her melts as she feels his hot wet tongue making a trail up her full rounded calves, continuing up her milky smooth thighs and legs all the way up the crevice of her shapely ass. Withdrawing his tongue, he briefly gives her rump a good squeeze much to her delight. He squeezes her again admiring the springy softness of her flesh. He then places himself before her and spreads her ass wide. He admires the puckered up skin of her light brown hole and gently kisses it. He kisses it again as if in worship. Then he tastes her there.

Any given day the woman, who was currently the 5th Hokage, would have admitted her outright disgust at such an act between two people, but the woman that was entrusted with the title of Hokage was gone at the moment. She has abandoned herself to her passion; she has abandoned herself to her love. Tsunade's tongue swirls around to the top of her mouth, licking her lips at the tingling sensation, because it feels so hot and dirty. She then clenches her lips between her teeth, deliciously savoring the feel of Naruto's hot tongue against her anus. Her breathing is hot and heavy. He's never done this for her before, and she is going mad from it.

She moans out his name as if a rant. She's close again. But he sudden stops and she silently curses his withdrawal but she knows his reason. He retreats away from her, while she then braces her self up against the desk, because she knows what he's going to do and she's all but eager for him to try. She wants him inside of her, even if its there.

He draws something from his pouch and applies it to himself, all the while a part of her wonders how much of this had he had planned for this scenario. Her thoughts are dashed, when she feels his entry. "God-F-F-FUCK!" she screams, as she feels his large head's first emergence.

She was tight here, tighter then Naruto could imagine, but even with only an inch of himself inside of her, her succulent ass felt amazing. He grabbed onto her round hips and pushed on again sliding more of himself into her. For a full minute it was a mixture of pleasure and a bit of pain for the both of them. It seemed like a millennium passed before he bottomed himself into her and another thousand years before she adjusted to his size. And after an eternity, he started to build a slow rhythm.

At first there is only blaring pain for Tsunade from his intrusion, but soon after tiny ounces of pleasure start to trickle in. Eventually she joins his motion, grinding her ass against his thighs as he continues to drive into her. "Oh god! You're so-Ahh…big. I forgot you were so big…" she moans in between her clinched lips. He grabs her harder forcing himself deeper in her. "God, Yes! Fill my ass with your cock!" His hands loosen the draws to her top, her massive breast spilling into his grasp as he continues to thrust into her. He's making her lose control and she's letting him.

She can feel her hot juices spilling down her legs. Each entry, unleashing a dam within her as _her_ Naruto continues to viciously ass fuck her. Twenty full minutes passed, or was it twenty hours; before she heard him say, "Hokage-sama…" he called out in warning.

His Hokage seemed to barely hear him, so lost was she in her own dream of lust and excitement. She knew she was hooked now; they would have to add this into their routine from now on. Because she knew she wasn't going to turn him away again. She needed him too much. "Keep going," she fiercely ordered, "Don't pull out!"

The next few moments are only of bliss. She can feel him unleash into her, his searing hot cum overflowing into her. He came so much! So much it's spilling out of her, triggering another orgasm only seconds after the previous.

Then suddenly without warning without pretext, in the midst of her joy, in the middle of her ecstasy, 'his' face comes to her, a pretext of anger, a look of disappointment on his lips. She feels shame and humiliation at how fast she had given in to her love or was it really lust? She wants to forget 'him'. She wants to forget she ever knew him, but she can't and won't. His kind, loving, angered, betrayed face lingers in the back of her mind, where she's still suck in the past. Though now her mind returns to the present.

In the twilight of her orgasm, she snakes her arm around him pulls Naruto down with her. In his own mild exhaustion, he lets her. She wants him close to her at all times. Two months without him was hell and she didn't want to go any longer. If he hurt her, if he punished her, she didn't care. She just wants him always near her. Always…

She wants to kiss him. She needs to kiss him and she does, again and again. But it's stopped. He stops her. He breaks away. Because there is still unfinished business, there is still something he needs to know.

"Tell me!" he utters, "Tell me!" he pleads again while forcing her to face him. She could see it now. She could see in his face how much he needed to hear it, how much he needed her. "I still dream of you…" he whispers, "I still want you…I'm still in love with you, but…" He's crying, she realizes, for her. "Tell me…"

Tsunade is weak. She can't fight it anymore. She doesn't want to. "I love you. I'm in love with you," then she breaks down. She weeps because she knows she loves him. She weeps because she knows she's still in love with a memory also.

Naruto doesn't question her sudden outburst; he just simply continues to hold her. Just like their first night, just like any given night. He just simply kisses her and holds her.

"I don't want to be unloved, I don't want to be alone, and I don't want to be without you. But I can't. I keep seeing his face, and it's tearing me apart inside. I am old woman, Naruto. I'm stupid silly old woman that just can't forget, but wants to move on too. Tell me! Tell me what I'm supposed to do!" she cries while burying her face deep into his chest.

"Tsunade," he softly replies, his hands guiding her to look at him, because now he understands. He understands why she sent him away, why she rejected him. Her teary brown eyes focus on him. She realizes he just called her by her real name. He's never done that before except that night, their first night. "…Just because you start developing a new love, doesn't mean what you had with him has to disappear."

"But that right though?"

"It has to be," he answers her, "You already started living again; don't you think its time to start loving again also?"

She looks to him in retrospect. Since when did they switch roles? Since when did he become the wise teacher and she the student? "I guess…"

He smiles his fingers tracing against her lips. "Just say it." He kisses her. "Say it and everything will be ok."

Her breath becomes shallow as she closes her eyes. "I love you too…"

That night while she was cuddled in her young lover's arms, she dreamed of 'him'. Or rather, he came to her in a dream, which she'd like to believe. Dan. After so many years of missing him, he'd never come to her in such a fashion. She never even had passing dreams of him, in all the years since he was taken from her.

There were no words spared between the two of them, but there was no need. They just embraced each other one last time and slowly he started to fade away from her grasp. Tears did fall, but she was comforted by the thought that when she awakens there would be someone there that would send them away. Always would send them away.

I love you, Dan. I always will. But I have a new love in my life. This boy, this man, has cared for me and shown me how to love again. And I want him to continue to show me, for as long as I'm able. So, please don't hate me and please don't forget me, because I'll never forget you. I love you. Good-bye…


End file.
